Manipulation
by Zune
Summary: Vous... Vous n'auriez jamais dût vous en mêler... Vous auriez dût rester à l'écart ! Comment... Comment avez-vous pût me faire ça ? Je vous déteste !
1. Prelude To Tragedy

**_Manipulation_**, _Prelude To Tragedy_

Mello rouvrit ses yeux bleu pâle.

D'un geste machinal, il essuya la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue avec le revers de son gant.

_-« Matt…. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé seul ? »_

Mello accélérât.

Le camion lui répondit par un grincement. Le visage du blond pâlit :

_-« Nan ! 'Cale pas maintenant ! Putain, redémarre ! »_

Mello eut a peine le temps de relever la tête qu'il vit un autre 45 tonnes lui foncer dessus.

Le choc fut brutal. Les rares automobilistes qui circulait encore sur cette bretelles d'autoroute, en pleine nuit, auraient pût voir, si l'éclairage aurait été suffisant, deux camions se rentrer dedans, l'un arrêté, l'autre en pleine vitesse.

.

.

Matt ferma les yeux, émit un long soupir et les rouvrit.

_-« Mais combien de gardes du corps elle a, cette Takada ? »_

Il sortit de la voiture, mains en l'air.

_-« Hé ! Depuis quand les Japonais ont t'ils le droit de posséder ce genre d'armes ? »_

_-« Attendez ! Je suis complice dans l'enlèvement de Takada, vous avez sûrement des tas de question à me…. »_

Une balle siffla, une énorme douleur traversa le ventre de Mail Jeevas.

Une deuxième. Il s'imaginât que sa tête venait d'exploser.

Il commençait à avoir du sang qui remplissait, telle une bouteille, ses lunettes de moto.

Il entendit plusieurs autres voitures s'arrêter.

Plusieurs autres balles sifflèrent.

Certaines le touchèrent, d'autres passèrent bien plus loin.

Mais, à quoi bon compter le nombre de balles ? De toute façon, il était foutu…

_-« Mello…. »_


	2. Réveil de Mello, 1ere Semaine

Mello cligna des yeux. Il était dans un genre de chambre d'hôpital….

_-« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? »_

Le blond passât sa main sur son front, une foule de souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit.

_'Putain, j'ai de la chance de m'en être sortit vi…. Non… J'aurais mieux fait de mourir….'_

Le souvenir du rouquin apparut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur du jeune mafieux…

Il essayât de se relever, mais son effort lui arracha un cri de douleur.

_-« Content de te revoir, Mihael…. »_

Le 'Mihael' en question se retournât pour regarde l'être que, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu à son chevet.

_-« Nate… »_

Near quittât son puzzle pour se rapprocher du 'malade'.

_-« Ta cicatrice, elle doit faire mal, non ? »_

L'albinos passât ses doigts dessus.

_-« Touche pas ! »_

Ces mots avaient sifflé comme un avertissement de la bouche du blond.

_-« Miha…. »_

_-« 'M'appelle pas comme ça ! Je suis en mauvais état, mais je suis encore capable de te dérouiller ! »_

_-« Pardon. Mello…. Je voulais te mettre au courant pour Matt…. »_

_-« Ferme-la ! T'es pas digne de prononcer son nom ! »_

Les yeux de l'albinos s'agrandirent a la vue de ceux de Mello qui se trempaient de larmes.

_-« Mes condoléances…. »_

Near quittât la pièce, laissant Mello seul avec ses réflexions…

_'Matt…_

_Mon dieu, Matt, pourquoi… Pourquoi t'as insisté pour venir avec moi dans ce plan foireux ?!_

_Putain, quel con t'as fait !_

_Matt…'_

Un ou deux spasmes traversèrent le corps du blond, suivit d'une crise de larmes.


	3. Réveil de Matt, 1ere Semaine

Matt ouvrit les yeux.

La première chose dont il eut conscience était une vive douleur…

Son cerveau tentât en vain de la localiser, avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'elle était …. Partout !

Tout son corps lui donnait l'impression qu'il brûlait.

_-« J'chuis où…. »_

La vue lui revenait progressivement dans un œil, tendis que dans l'autre lui apparaissait une flaque de sang.

_-« Matt ? Sa va ? »_

Il réussit enfin a distinguer une masse blanche, se tenant juste au dessus de lui.

_-« N… Near ? »_

_-« Oui, c'est moi. »_

Dit l'albinos avec un sourire.

Puis, il reprit, plus grave :

_-« Désolé pour ton œil droit, ont a rien pût faire, il a reçu une balle dedans, le globe a explosé… »_

Matt n'avait pas fait des études de médecine, mais était assez intelligent pour savoir que….

_-« Mon cerveau aurait dût être toucher, alors…. »_

_-« Non, la balle était bien trop loin pour s'enfoncer autant, tu as eu de la chance…. »_

_-« Attend, j'y suis : Je suis mort et je suis au paradis… »_

_-« …. »_

_-« Nan, finalement, vu la douleur, c'est plutôt l'enfer…. Merde ! Moi qui croyais que Mello y serais avant moi ! »_

_-« Tu trouve que c'est le moment de faire du l'humour ? »_

Dit Near, légèrement désespéré…

_-« … Nan, ça l'est pas…. Où est Mello ? »_

_-« Mello est mort. »_

_-« Quoi ?! »_

Le sang du rouquin ne fit qu'un tour. Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

Une affreuse giclée d'hormones lui traversât le corps, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux…

_-« Nan…'Pas possible ! Tu mens ! »_

_-« Mes sincères condoléances, Mail…. »_

_-« Tu… Tu mens… »_

Near s'approcha de Matt et lui caressât le visage, sa manche absorbant une ou deux larmes…


	4. Mello, 2eme Semaine

_-« Déjà de retour, l'albinos ? »_

_-« Mello… Cela fait une semaine depuis que je me suis absenté pour la dernière fois…. »_

_-« Ah… Si longtemps ? »_ Dit Mello, comme pour lui-même.

Si c'était vrai, le temps passait si vite…

Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance…. Plus sans Matt….

_-« Mello… L'infirmière m'a dit que tu n'avais rien mangé depuis trois jours ! Que dois-je faire pour que tu avales quelques carreaux de chocolats ? »_

_-« J'ai pas faim ! »_

_-« Oui… J'imagine bien, mais…. »_

Near avait l'air gêné.

Mello haussa le ton, un peu d'espoir emplit sa voix.

_-« Mais QUOI ?! »_

_-« …Mais Matt aurait aimé que tu mange… »_

Near se rendit compte.

_-« Tu pensais a quoi ? »_

_-« Hein ? »_

_-« Le ton de ta voix m'indiquait que tu pensais à autre chose, je veux savoir à quoi tu pensais… »_

_-« Je… Je m'attendais a ce que tu me dise un truc du genre : Il faut que t'ai mangé, Matt va pas tarder à arriver…. »_

_-« Oh… Désolé, Mello, mais Matt est partit pour de bon… »_

Near baissât la tête et prit la direction de la sortie.

_-« Attend ! »_

Near se retournât :

_-« Quoi, Mello ? »_

_-« Tu… Tu reviendras quand ? »_

Un léger sourire illuminât les lèvres de Near.

_-« Dès la semaine prochaine. »_

_-« … C'est loin… »_

_-« Je suis désolé, l'enquête Kira demande de l'investissement. D'ailleurs, tout seras réglé cette semaine…. »_

_-« Ce qui veut dire ? »_

_-« Soit il meurt soit… Soit JE meurs. »_

_-« Ah… »_

_-« Mais si tout ce passe bien, je pourrait venir un peu avant… »_

_-« Merci. »_

Near quittât la pièce, l'air satisfait.


	5. Matt, 2eme Semaine

_-« Salut Near. »_

_-« Bonjour Matt, tu vas mieux ? »_

_-« Ben… Je sens toujours ni mes doigts, ni mes jambes…. »_

_-« Ca va passer, ne t'inquiète pas… »_

_-« Dans combien de temps je pourrai sortir ? »_

_-« Ah… Tu me poses une colle, là…. Peut-être 5 ans ? »_

_-« QUOI ?! Si longtemps ? »_

_-« Tu as besoin de beaucoup d'opérations, afin que puisse à nouveau remarcher… »_

_-« Comment ça ? »_

_-« Tu t'es pris une vingtaine de balles, Mail… »_

_-« Ca fait beaucoup… Et Mello ? »_

_-« Mello ? »_

_-« Oui, il faut que je sois là, à son… »_

_-« A son ? »_

_-« A son enterrement… »_

Near affichât un air attristé.

_-« Nous l'avons déjà enterré, il y a une semaine de cela… »_

Des larmes virent aux yeux de Matt.

_-« Je suis désolé, Matt… »_

_-« Nan, c'est rien… »_

_-« N'oubli pas que je suis là pour toi, si tu as besoin de quelque chose…. »_

Near partit, légèrement déçu, cette fois-ci.


	6. Near

_« Ils n'auraient pas dût, non…_

_Et maintenant, ils pensent chacun l'un à l'autre…_

_Il faut qu'ils s'oublient._

_Il le faut ! Sinon, ils recommenceront ce combat débile…._

_Mello est bien mieux sans Matt et Matt sans Mello !_

_Ils sont bien mieux près de moi…. »_

_Near_


	7. Mello, 3eme Semaine

_-« Mello ? »_

Mello regardât Near rentrer dans la chambre d'hôpital, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_-« Near… Ca fait moins d'une semaine, t'as enfin chopé Kira ? »_

Near émit un petit rire gêné.

_-« Oui, avant toi… Mais sans ton aide, je n'aurais pas… »_

_-« Je ressort quand ? »_

Near, légèrement choqué d'avoir été si vite coupé dans un sujet qui tenait pourtant a cœur a Mello lui répondit :

_-« Trois mois. »_

_-« **QUOI ?!** »_

_-« Oui, les médecins ont détectés plusieurs traumatismes, dont un dans la région crânienne, ça va prendre trois petit mois et tu pourra…. T'en aller. »_

_-« Ah.. »_

_-« Tu voulais partir ? Miha, tu n'as plus aucun endroit où aller… »_

_-« Prononce pas mon nom ! »_

_-« Oui, désolé…. »_

Near prit la direction de la porte.

_-« Reste ! »_

Cri désespéré d'un blond qui n'a parlé à personne depuis plus de quatre jours.

_-« Dès que tu iras mieux, je te trouverais un emploi, d'accord, Mello ? »_

Mello n'oublieras jamais le sourire qui s'affichait sur les lèvres de l'albinos.

_-« Je pourrais très bien me démerder tout seul. »_ Il avait repris son ton froid et hautain, réflexe d'une dizaine d'années de compétitions.

_-« Oui, bien entendu. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »_

_-« Tu as gardé les… Lunettes de Matt ? »_

Near émit un fou rire.

_-« Nan, pourquoi ? »_

_-« Je les lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, je voudrais avoir quelques chose de lui, maintenant… »_

_-« Ne me dit pas que tu fais une dépression, je ne te croirais pas ! »_

_-« **TU LES AS GARDER, OUI OU MERDE ?!** »_

_-« Du calme, Mello…. Non, ont l'as enterré avec. »_

_-« Ah… Désolé d'avoir demandé un truc aussi stupide… »_

_-« C'est rien. »_

_-« Tu… Tu reviens quand ? »_

_-« Dans deux jours ! Tu m'attendras ? »_

_-« J'ai le choix ? »_

Et Near quittât la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres.

.

_**« You can't abandon me  
you belong to me»**_

_Evanescence/Surrender_


	8. Agravation de l'état de Matt, Semaine 3

_-« Near ? »_

Near relevât légèrement la tête de sa chaise, et ses yeux rencontrèrent les grands yeux bleu turquoise du rouquin.

_-« Ah… J'ai dût m'endormir ! »_

Near devint rouge tomate.

_-« Oui…. »_

_-« Mais ce n'est pas ton cas, Mail. Il parait que tu ne dort plus, la nuit. Insomnies ? »_

_-« Non, pas vraiment et… Depuis quand t'as le droit de fouiller dans des données confidentielles ? »_

_-« C'est moi qui finance cet hôpital. »_

_-« Hein ? T'as une vie à côté de l'affaire Kira ? »_

_-« Très drôle. »_

_-« Nan, je ne le savais vraiment pas…. Mello m'as toujours dit que t'avais rien à faire à par tes puzzles…. »_

_-« Mello est mort, non ? »_

_-« Simpa de me le rappeler ! »_

_-« Il faut que tu fasse ton deuil, Matt. »_

Matt baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'un énorme vide se formait à l'intérieur de son ventre et que sa tête allait exploser comme un 'cimetière sous un bombardement' dans un de ses jeux.

_-« Mail, sa va ? »_

Near commençât à le secouer, les mains de chaque coté de son torse.

_-« Matt ?! Matt, réveille-toi ! »_

Un '_biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_' sonore retentit à travers la salle d'hôpital.

Du sang coulait abondamment des lèvres roses pâles du rouquin.

_-« Matt, putain ! »_

Une équipe d'infirmier débarquèrent à ce moment là.

_-« Vous devriez partir, Mr. Near. »_

_-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »_

_-« Hémorragie interne. »_

_-« Mais c'est pas normal ! »_

_-« Je sais, il a dût se faire un ulcère qui s'est aggravé, merde ! Qui contrôlait ? »_


	9. Near II

_'Matt…_

_Merde ! Comment ais-je pût laisser ça se produire ?!_

_J'aurais dût mieux le faire surveiller, multiplier les contrôles…._

_J'aurais dût engager une meilleure équipe….._

_Est-ce qu'il va mourir ?_

_Non, c'est pas possible ! C'est la faute à Mello, si Matt avait faillit mourir, il ne peut pas mourir s'il est près de moi !_

_Matt…_

_Non, j'aurais dût être plus prévoyant._

_J'aurais dût m'en occuper._

_Cet ulcère…. C'est la faute à Mello !_

_C'est encore de sa faute si Matt va peut-être mourir !_

_….._

_Je n'arrive pas à les séparer ! C'est trop dur !_

_L….. Aide-moi…._

_._

_Near'_


	10. Mello, Début de la 4eme Semaine

_-« Hey ! C'est quoi cette agitation ?! »_

Mello pestat contre lui-même. Personne pour lui répondre, il avait l'impression que tous les employés ne bossait que pour le fric, qu'ils en avaient rien a foutre qu'il ne sache pas ce qui se passe.

_-« Il faut le ranimer ! »_

_-« Toutes les balles ont étées retirées, au moins ? »_

Mello réfléchit à ces bribes de phrases, que deux infirmières avaient jetées, en passant vitesse du son devant sa porte.

Matt… Matt avais été tué à cause des balles.

Il plaignait sincèrement le gars qui venait de tomber dans le comas ou il-ne-savait-quoi et qui s'était pris des balles.

Peut-être que c'était Matt…. **Non** !

Il fallait qu'il fasse son deuil, impossible de continuer à vivre autrement.

Mais Mello n'avait plus envie de vivre.

Ca fesait trop mal, sans Matt….

_'Matt…._

_Comment as-tu pût me laisser seul ?'_

_._

Mello ferma les yeux, quittant l'agitation de l'hôpital. Il était à la Wammy avec Mail :

_-« Matt ? »_

_-« Hein ? »_

Le geek relevât la tête de sa console.

_-« Et lâche ça quand je te cause ! »_

Mello attrapa agilement la console et l'envoya gicler par la fenêtre, d'un large geste de la main.

_-« Hé ! Ma console ! »_

Mello rigolât, puis rattrapa le no life qui voulait sortir de la chambre pour constater les dégâts sur la pauvre et innocente gameboy.

_-« Pff…. Tu voulais me dire quoi ? »_

_-« Si jamais…. Si jamais l'un de nous meurt, ont laisse pas l'autre, hein ? »_

Fit le blond, le visage tordu par la peur.

Matt rit :

_-« Fait pas cette tête ! Ont mourra ensemble, comme ça, aucun de nous ne pleureras ! »_

_-« Ouais ! »_

Fit le blond rassuré.


	11. Matt, 4eme Semaine

_-« Tu vas mieux ? »_

Matt cligna des paupières.

_-« Hein ? Ah… Oui, Mello, je vais bien… »_

_-« …. »_

Le manque de réponse propulsa Matt dans l'affreuse et terrifiante réalité.

_-« Matt… Mello est mort, tu le sais, hein ? »_

_-« Oui, Near. »_

Near esquissa un sourire.

Il reculât et s'assit sur l'unique chaise, un machin pliant et peu confortable.

_-« J'ai eut très peur pour toi, selon les médecins, c'était un ulcère qui s'est aggravé. Tu devrais éviter de penser à Mello, c'est vraiment pas bon pour toi et il n'aurait jamais voulu que tu meures à cause de lui…. »_

_-« Tu ne sais rien de Mello ! »_

Near ouvrit de grands yeux, légèrement étonné par le ton qu'avait employé le geek, alors qu'il le croyait déjà près à tout pour lui.

_-« Oui, mais ce que je sais de lui, c'est que c'est un bel enfoiré qui t'a envoyé à la mort et que tu as faillit mourir une deuxième fois à cause de lui, sur ce. »_

Near se levât et se dirigea vers la porte.

_-« J'espère que tu seras moins agressif la semaine prochaine…. »_

_-« Tu ne sais rien de Mello… »_

Non, Matt était sûr que Mello l'aimait. Du moins, en tant qu'ami. Matt comptait pour Mello, c'était évidant, non ?

…

De toute façon, Mello ne l'aurait jamais mêlé à l'enlèvement de Takada s'il pensait qu'il y avait un risque pour qu'il meure…

Des larmes virent aux yeux de Matt.

.

Déjà à la Wammy's….

_-« Near, Near, toujours Near ! Mello, tu pourrait pas changer de sujet ! »_

_-« Ta gueule ! Je réfléchis ! »_

_-« …. »_

_-« Alors…. Hmm, la tête dans la cuvette des WC ? »_

_-« Déjà fait. »_

_-« Le seau d'eau au réveil ? »_

_._

Matt soupira.

Il essaya de lever le poignet pour s'essuyer le visage, mais il n'y arrivait toujours pas.

Est-ce qu'il avait seulement compté, pour Mello ?

_« Ont mourra ensemble ? »_

_« Ouais. »_

_'Mello… Tu me l'avais promis !'_


	12. Mello, 5eme Semaine

_'Bipbip… Tuuut, Bip'_

Mello ouvrit les yeux. D'instinct, il posât la main sur ses oreilles et se mit à hurler :

_-« Matt ! Putain éteint ta foutue console ! »_

Lorsqu'il se rendit enfin compte de la stupidité de la situation, il lança un regard méchant à l'infirmière qui était venue, suite à son si perçant cri.

_-« QUOI ?! Plus l'droit de crier ?! »_

L'infirmière partie, le visage légèrement choquée.

Oui, c'est vrai, Matt n'était plus.

Quel était alors le crétin qui réveillait Mello à 6heure du matin avec sa putain de console ?!

Mello soupira.

Quelque chose lui revint en mémoire.

L'infirmière qui était entrée.

Long cheveux blond, les yeux miels, assez maigre… Cette fille lui disait quelque chose…

Elle ressemblait étrangement à Lidner….

Non, de toute façon, même si c'était dans le domaine du possible, la mort de Matt devait sans doute brouiller sa réflexion.

Si ce crétin de Near aurait été là, il lui aurait dit que c'était tout a fait normal, qu'il s'imagine qu'un être cher est près de lui, vu que son subconscient tente de soulager le conscient….

_-« Near… Putain ! Il aurait pût crever à ta place ! »_

_-« Très gentil pour moi… »_

_-« Tiens, depuis quand t'es là, toi ? »_

Mello lançât un regard légèrement je-m'en-foustiste à Near, qui avait ses beaux yeux noir pleins de déception….


	13. Matt, Suivit Psycologique, Semaine 5

_-« Ca fait seulement quelques semaines qu'il est mort, mais… J'ai l'impression de le voir partout ! La nuit, j'entends une tablette de chocolat qui s'ouvre ! »_

Le psychologue regardât Matt d'un air _'Cherche pas, t'es fou, mon vieux'._

_-« Et je ne suis pas fou ! »_ Dit Matt, comme pour répondre à son regard.

_-« Non, certainement pas, je ne me serai jamais permis d'insinuer une telle chose… Vous subissez juste un dur contrecoup. Vous verrez, d'ici un ou deux mois, vous ne le verrez plus… »_

_-« Oui… Sûrement… Mais c'est que… »_

_-« Que ? »_

_-« Je ne veux pas qu'il parte… »_

_-« Ah ! Nous y sommes ! Vous ne voulez pas qu'il parte, alors vous le voyez partout ! »_

_-« … »_

_-« Faites votre deuil, je crois que vous avez un ami qui pourrait très bien le remplacer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous finirez par oublier ce… Mello. »_

Matt fit une grimace. Le psychologue venait de prononcer le nom de son ami le plus cher comme s'il s'agissait d'un parasite !

_-« Au revoir. »_

_-« La séance n'est pas terminée, vous savez ? »_

_-« J'ai dit au revoir, docteur. »_

Le ton de Matt se fit plus sec. Il ne voulait plus voir personne. Personne à par Mello.

Le médecin sortit de la pièce.

_-« Alors ? »_

_-« C'est passager, d'ici deux jour, il aura totalement oublié Mello, je vous le promet. Vu que vous êtes le seul à venir le voir, il se rabattra sûrement sur vous. C'est souvent le cas, avec les personnalités faibles, comme lui… »_

_-« Ca, je le savais déjà. »_

_-« Et… Pour mon salaire ? »_

_-« Suivez-moi, je vais vous régler._ _»_

Le visage de l'albinos se fit plus dur. La main dans sa poche, il tâtât une arme. Le pistolet de Mello, dont le manche était orné d'une superbe croix.

Il soupira. Ce pistolet, il allait s'en servir, il ne voulait pas de témoins...


	14. Mello, Première Escapade, Semaine 6

Cela faisait plus ou moins 1 mois et demi que Mello était dans cet saleté d'hosto pour pensionnaire difficile.

Il décida, vu que son état avait l'air stable et qu'il pouvait désormais faire plus d'un pas sans s'écrouler avec fracas et vulgarité, de se lever et de faire un tour des lieux, des fois qu'ont lui aurait caché quelques chose ou qu'il y aurait une réserve de chocolat, à deux pas d'ici.

Ainsi, vers 2H00 de l'après midi, Mello se levât de son lit, fit une grimace car la douleur survenue le faisait décidément trop souffrir, et quelques pas dans la chambre.

_'bipbip'._

Mello essaya de se convaincre que le but de sa 'sortie' était autre que de s'assurer que ce n'était pas vraiment Matt qui jouait avec sa chère psp, car le présumé Matt était mort.

Il soupira, serra les dents et fit quelques pas dehors.

_'Putain, je pensais pas que ça ferait si mal…'_

Il avança, titubant, le long du couloir.

Tout le monde devait faire la sieste, non ?

En tout cas, y'avait pas un chat dans les couloirs.

Mello sourit. Qu'aurait dit Mail, s'il l'avait vu sortir dans cet état ?

Il se rappelait lorsque son ami avait soigné sa si jolie cicatrice, il ne l'avait pas laissé seul une seconde.

_'Mail…. Tu me l'avait promis…'_

De toutes ses forces, Mello se mit à courir vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Et, bien que ses oreilles s'étaient trouvées bien amochées depuis l'explosion de la mafia, Mello arrivait à en repérer la source.

_'Si t'es là…'_

Il arriva, essoufflé, à une chambre d'hôpital, toute pareille a la sienne. Enfin, en ce qui concernait la porte. Car, la susnommée s'en trouvait fermée à clé.

_-« Matt ? Matt ! C'est moi ! Ouvre ! C'est Mello ! »_

Des larmes virent aux yeux du blonds, alors qu'il appelait son meilleur ami, qui devait reposer au royaume des morts, à cet instant.

_-« Matt ! »_

_-« Mello ? »_

Une voix très étouffée, un peu endormi, à travers la porte se faisait entendre.

Mello la reconnut immédiatement.

_-« Mello ? »_

La voix se fit pleine d'espoir.

_-« Matt ! Viens ouvrir cette foutue porte ou je la défonce ! »_

_-« Je peux pas…. »_

Un énorme choc se fit ressentir dans la tête de Mello. Une sorte de détonation, comme si son crâne était enfoncé par quelque chose de très dur, la douleur qui en suivit apparut, comme un éclair, mais le blond n'ût pas le temps de la ressentir, car son corps, faisant pare-chocs, le plongea dans une courte inconscience….


	15. Matt, 6eme Semaine

_-« Mello ? Mello ?! Mello, c'est Matt ! Mello, t'es là ? Mello ! Tu m'entends ? Dis-moi que t'es vivant ! Mell…. »_

Des larmes virent dans les yeux du rouquin.

Non… Il ne pouvait pas…. Il ne devait pas….

C'était tout simplement impossible qu'il soit en vie….

La porte s'ouvrit, le cœur de Matt fit un bond de travers.

_-« Mello ! »_

Il essaya de bouger, de voir qui passait la porte qui, malheureusement, se trouvait à côté de lui et le privait de quelques seconde d'aperçu de son meilleur ami en plus…

Mais ce fut une forme blanche qui se profilât.

_-« Matt ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as appelé quelqu'un dans ton sommeil, t'es sûr que ça va ? »_

Matt baissa la tête.

Un rêve, ouais, c'était que ça…. Un rêve.

_-« Oui, désolé, j'ai dût rêver éveillé…. »_ Fit le rouquin en tentant de cacher sa déception.

_-« Si tu as besoin de quelques chose, appelle, hein ? »_

_-« Oui, merci Near. »_

_-« De rien, Mail »_ Fit l'albinos avec un sourire.


	16. Mello, 7eme Semaine

Mello cligna des paupières, il avait encore la tête qui tournait.

_-« N… Near ? »_

Near affichait un sourire.

_-« Un traumatisme crânien s'est déclanché chez toi, nous t'avons retrouvé inconscient sur le sol, tu est sur que ça va, nii-chan ? »_

Mello, trop occupé par la douleur qu'il avait dans la tête ne relevât même pas la marque d'affection intense que signifiait 'nii-chan'.

_-« Mais… J'ai entendu Matt….. »_

Near affichât un sourire triste.

_-« Tu sais, j'adorais aussi Matt, mais il est partit, maintenant, et plus rien ne pourra le ramener… »_

Mello regardât Near dans les yeux et y vit une immense tristesse.

Il n'avait jamais vu Near pleurer, mais il avait l'air sur le point de le faire.

_-« Si tu as besoin de moi, je ne serai pas loin, je vais prendre une douche »_

_-« Oui, merci Near. »_

Une fois Mello laissé seul, l'infirmière qui l'avait tant intriguée revint.

_-« Hal ? »_ Fit le blond, qui se disait qu'il n'y avait rien à perdre à essayer.

_-« Je… Ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler… »_

_-« Hal… C'est moi, Mello ! »_

_-« Je ne m'appelle pas Hal, mais Brigitte. »_

L'infirmière se dépêcha de lui remettre l'oreiller en place et pris la direction de la porte.

_-« Ah, j'allais oublier ! Vous vous croyez responsable de la mort de Matt ? »_


	17. Matt, Rencontre Avec Hal, Semaine 7

Une semaine plus tard, Matt semblait aller beaucoup mieux.

Si ce n'était l'actuelle légère dépression que les médecins lui avaient diagnostiquée, il n'y avait plus d'aggravement de son état, au contraire.

Il s'était habitué à entendre l'emballage de chocolat la nuit et de ne plus voir de l'œil droit.

Il recommençait a sentir ses membres, et ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il préférait, car il avait 'une saloperie de douleur' dès qu'il tentait de bouger.

Il attendais aussi avec impatience l'arrivée de Near auquel il était 'vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir été aussi gentil avec lui', mais que 'dès que je suis guéri, j'irait voir la tombe de Mello et je me remettrais au haking, c'est un boulot simpa, non ?'

Near l'écoutait pendant des heures parler sur ses perspectives d'avenir.

Oui, finalement, il pensait qu'il arriverait à continuer, sans Mello…..

Mello….

Il le lui avait promis !

Matt avait commencé à développer une certaine rancune envers le blond qui avait rompu leur promesse.

Enfin, le pauvre Matt avait l'impression de devenir fou.

_-« Ca vous dirai de voir Mello ? »_

Matt relevât la tête vers l'infirmière qui était en train de placer un vase de fleurs près de la fenêtre de la chambre.

_-« ….. Je suis en train de délirer, c'est ça ? »_

_-« Vous croyez vraiment que vous avez un crise d'hallucination à chaque fois que vous croyez voir Mello, Matty ? »_

Matt sursauta.

Il n'y avait que deux personnes au monde pour l'appeler comme ça.

_-« Hal ? Hal, c'est bien toi ? »_

Hal déplaça son doigt devant ses lèvres, dans un geste qu'elle faisait plus souvent qu'il n'y paraissait et qui avait fait fondre Mello, à l'époque.

_-« Hein ? Tu crois qu'il y a des caméras ? Merde ! »_

Elle reprit, plus bas.

_-« Matty, si t'aime vraiment Mello, tu devrait l'oublier, mais vu que c'est trop te demander, je te conseille juste de la fermer et d'attendre, dès que je peux, je vous file une occasion de se barrer d'ici. »_

_-« Mais… C'est l'hosto de Near ! Ont est en sécurité, ici ! »_

_-« Depuis quand Mello aurait fait confiance à Near ? »_

_-« Mais…. Pourquoi aurait-il mentit ? »_

Encore une fois, Hal déplaça son index devant sa bouche.

Matt décida de se taire. De plus, il hallucinait certainement….

.

.

_**NDA :** Ont arrive dans les derniers chapitres, désolée de vous avoir fait tourner en rond si longtemps ! **XD**_

_Il doit rester... Heu... (compte sur ses doigts) Trois chapitres environ ! Mais là, je pars en vacs jusqu'au 11, donc il faudras attendre jusque là..._

_Merci de tout coeur aux rewiewers anonyme et aux nonymes aussi ! **:D**_


	18. Mello, Affrontement, Semaine 8

Mello soupira.

Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il était dans cette chambre pourrie, et qui plus est : blanche.

Mello avait une aversion pour le blanc depuis l'entrée de l'albinos à l'orphelinat, et malgré la récente évolution de la relation avec le machin blanc, Mello avait toujours du mal à supporter cette horrible couleur.

_-« Mello ? »_

_-« Ah, salut Near. »_

Mello envoya un regard désintéressé sur la masse informe et pâle qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

_-« Near ? »_

_-« Oui ? »_

_-« J'chuis pas obligé de rester dans ce putain de lit, non ? »_

Le blanc pâlit légèrement.

_-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Mihael ? Bien sûr que tu dois garder le lit ! »_

_-« Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ?! »_

_-« Mello…. »_ Le flume soupira d'exaspération puis reprit _« C'est pour ton bien, tes os ont étés maltraités suite à l'accident, tu dois rester coucher jusqu'à ce que les médecins…. »_

_-« Les médecins ?! Quels médecins ?! Y a jamais personne dans cet saleté d'hôpital ! »_

Mello se pencha sur le rebord du lit et posât une jambe sur le sol froid et carrelé.

_-« Mello ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

Un sourire s'affichât sur le visage de Mello.

_-« Je visite, tiens ! »_

_-« Mello, non, rallonge-toi ! »_

_-« T'affole pas, je vais juste dans le couloir ! »_

Near était devenu plus blanc que son pyjama lorsque Mello passât la porte de la chambre.

**'clic'**

_-« Mello…. A ta place, je regagnerais mon lit. »_

Mello se retourna légèrement et eut la surprise de voir l'albinos pointé sur lui un révolver chargé qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

_-« D'où tu sors ce flingue ?! C'est le mien ! »_

_-« Il était avec toi, dans le camion, maintenant, retourne dans ton lit ! »_

_-« Pourquoi ? T'as peur que je vois quelque chose que tu caches ? Tu fais du trafic de drogue dans cet hosto ? »_

_-« Pose pas de question ! »_

Mello se rendit rapidement compte de la situation : Il énervait un gosse qui n'avait pratiquement jamais touché à une arme et qui n'était plus si prévisible que cela…..

_-« Tu compte vraiment me tirer dessus ? »_

_-« Mello, ne m'oblige pas….. »_

_-« Tu me cache quoi ? Il y a quoi dans cet hosto que tu ne veux pas que je… »_

_-« **TAIS-TOI !!** »_

Near avait presque hurlé, sous le coup, son index s'était replié sur la gâchette et une balle avait traversée la pièce, pour siffler juste à côté de l'oreille du blondin.

_-« Near ? »_

_-« ….. Oui ? »_ Fit l'albinos, d'une voix peu sûre.

_-« T'as vraiment un problème ! Tu devrais aller te faire soigner ! »_

Sur ce, Mello fit demi-tour et sortit en courant de la chambre.


	19. Matt, Evasion, Semaine 8

Un bruit de pas réveillât Matt.

Qui pouvait bien courir dans cet hôpital à 5heure de l'après midi ?

Il essayât de calmer la récente colère qui l'avait pris d'avoir été déranger d'un rêve où Mello était encore en vie.

Le bruit de pas se rapprochait de sa porte.

Hal lui avait dite qu'elle l'aiderait à voir Mello.

Finalement, est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ?

_-« La porte est ferm…. »_

Le visage du blond apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_-« Me… Mello ? Mello, c'est toi ? »_

Sous le choc, des larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux du rouquin.

_-« Content de te revoir vivant, Matt. »_

Mello considérât un instant les bandages qui entouraient le corps de Matt, tel une momie.

_-« J'était moins emballé après l'explosion, mais j'en avais pas mal aussi…. »_

_-« Hein ? »_

_-« Rien, tu peux courir ? »_

_-« P… Pourquoi ? »_

_-« Je sais pas dans quel bordel ont est, mais Near est pas vraiment fiable et tu devrait te magner le cul de sortir d'ici en courant ou je pars sans toi. »_

Matt ouvrit de grands yeux. Ses neurones légèrement fatigués après des semaines, allongé dans un lit, essayèrent de déchiffrer le long message que venait de lui adresser Mello.

_-« ……Oui, d'accord. Mais, comment veux-tu que je bouge, moi ? »_

_-« J'te porte ? »_

Mello plaisantait, bien sûr, mais c'était malheureusement le seul moyen de déplacer ce dix tonnes, et le blondin n'appréciait pas tellement…..

.

**_NDA : 'Yayo le monde ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolée d'avoir dût retarder la sortie de mon histoire, mais des douleurs au poignet m'ont empêchée d'écrire... Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir laissée tomber comme ça... Je le referais plus, promis !_**

_**Sinon, j'imagine que vous êtes, ou pas, sous le choc que ça se finisse comme ça... **-Heu, non, j'plaisante, il reste encore le prologue à écrire ! - **Moi, en tout cas, j'ai dût mal à me remettre de la scène précédente... Comment ait-je pût expédier aussi rapidement l'affrontement Mello / Near que tout le monde attendait ?!** -Là, encore, je plaisante, y a pas assez de lecteurs pour dire 'tout le monde' ! XD-** Mais en même temps, le plus court, c'est le mieux, non ? Bon, alors je raccourcit aussi ce NDA qui prend vraiment trop de lignes...-".** _

**_._**

**_Merkï de votre lecture, merkï de vos rewiews !_**


	20. Ending?

Les gouttes de pluie tombaient par nuées derrière la fenêtre.

_-« C'est pas normal qu'il pleuve en été…. »_

_-« C'est toi qu'est pas normal ! »_

Le geek soupira. Il avait l'impression que Mello était toujours sur sa défensive.

_-« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait, moi ? »_

_-« 'Pénurie de chocolat. »_

_-« Ah…. »_

Oui, c'est vrai, Mail Jeevas avait oublié de passer au bureau de tabac du coin et d'en ramener une tablette de chocolat.

Son regard parcourut lentement la pièce sombre de l'appartement.

Il devait être 7 heures du soir, ont était en plein été et…. Il y avait un énorme orage.

L'appartement était assez restreint. Deux chambre, une cuisine, des wc, un salon où nos deux protagonistes se trouvaient actuellement.

_-« Ont dirait que tu pourras pas aller a ton rendez-vous, ce soir, Matt. »_

Mello s'assit sur le canapé, à côté du rouquin.

Il se penchât et passât la main sous le sweet de Matt.

_-« Dois-je te rappeler que, toi aussi, tu est censé être casé, Mello ? »_

Dis le geek d'un ton assez septique.

Sur ce, Mello retira sa main du tee-shirt de Mail, le laissant retomber sur le bas de son ventre.

Deux tocs se firent entendre.

_-« C'est la mienne, tu pari ? »_

_-« Pari tenu. »_ Fit Matt dans un sourire.

.

.

**-)** _Voilà, fin dédicacée à ma Coolintello nii-chan ! Mais nooon, Mello voulait pas tromper sa nana, mais j'aurais eu les doigts qui tremblent si j'avais pas mis une p'tite dose de yaoi dans cette histoire..._

**-) A mes lecteurs :** _Bon, je sais, ont peut pas appeler cela un prologue, puisqu'il fait trois lignes, mais j'avais pas envie de m'éterniser et tout le monde peut s'imaginer dans la peau d'une des p'tites copines._


End file.
